


together

by deducingontheroof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Photographer!Terushima, Rejection, Writer!Shirabu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: “Kenjirou,” he murmured quietly. Kenjirou turned to face him, a gentle frown forming.“Everything okay, Terushima?” he questioned carefully.Yuuji laughed and shook his head.





	together

There were still dried tears streaking Yuuji’s face as he gently pushed open the balcony door, finding Kenjirou exactly where he expected. Staring at the stars.

“Kenjirou,” he murmured quietly. Kenjirou turned to face him, a gentle frown forming.

“Everything okay, Terushima?” he questioned carefully.

Yuuji laughed and shook his head. The rims of his eyes were burning, and his cheeks were damp again. He stumbled forward and threw his arms around Kenjirou.

“What happened, darling?” Kenjirou whispered, tone gentle and soothing.

“I was rejected.” Yuuji was numb. His pictures were good, he knew that. But they were never good enough.

“They’re fucking stupid if they can’t see your potential, Yuuji,” Kenjirou promised, rubbing circles on the base of Yuuji’s neck. Yuuji could feel the fabric of Kenjirou’s shirt dampening, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away.

“I- I know,” Yuuji said shakily, “I was just hoping that-” He cut himself off.

“Hmm?” Kenjirou asked, “You can talk to me, Yuuji.”

“That we could work together,” Yuuji admitted, “You’re such an amazing writer, Kencchi, and I wanted to be your photographer so badly. I’m not good enough for you.”

“Listen to me,” Kenjirou said fiercely, pulling back and locking eyes with Yuuji, “You’re good enough. Hell, you’re too good for me. One rejection changes nothing between us.”

“But it does!” Yuuji protested with a sob, “I’m holding you back. I want you to follow your dreams, and you can’t do that if I’m anchoring you here.”

“Terushima Yuuji, you listen to me.” Kenjirou’s eyes were starting to water, which wasn’t a common occurrence. “ _You_ are my dream. As long as we’re together, I don’t give a flying fuck about the situation. I love you, and that’s never going to change.”

Kenjirou kissed him sweetly before burying his face in Yuuji’s neck. Yuuji held him close, tears still streaming down his face.

The tears weren’t sad any more. Kenjirou’s words had struck a chord with him, and he could believe them. 

Nothing else mattered, so long as they were together.

Nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on tumblr!!](https://semishiraten.tumblr.com/)


End file.
